Letting Go
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Sometimes in life, certain people need a bit a closure in order to move on. [Prompt Challenge Number: 08]


**Title:** Letting Go  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne and Tim Speedle  
**Rating:** PG-13/T/FRT  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Spoilers: **Lost Son [3x01  
**Word Count: **1,715  
**Challenge Fic:** #9  
**Challenge Word:** #08 – Touch  
**Summary:** Sometimes in life, certain people need a bit a closure in order to move on.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own "CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note: **Okay so I felt that Calleigh needed some sort of closure after what had transpired from "Lost Son" and I also felt that the show did not offer that for us – so I wanted to try and achieve that. Hopefully, I did.

* * *

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one; you have been the one for me._  
– "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt

**LETTING GO**

"Don't go through life, grow through life." - Eric Butterworth

* * *

The Miami-Dade County was covered in a black and blue sky which glittered softly with scattered stars that surrounded the cottony blanket of clouds that drifted lazily across. It was a beautiful sight to those who were able to notice. Sadly, not many people were able to since not many were out at this time of day; normally most people where in their homes with their loved ones – resting and waiting for the new day that tomorrow would bring. However, Calleigh Duquesne wasn't like the rest of the occupants of the county. 

In silence, she slowly walked down a familiar path – a vacant road. She was not in need of directions nor did she have the need to direct her feet to a certain place – they seemed to know exactly where they wanted to go. She just followed; the only light that she had to guide her footsteps came from the light that was cast from the street lamps that lined the road that she was on.

She stopped walking as her feet neared her destination; she was surrounded by bunch of trees and thick grass that rested on the ground below. Soundlessly, she sat down near a mighty tree, letting herself relax as she leaned against it. The night held a gentle breeze that tickled her face and caressed her hair, she slowly glanced upward to the sky above, taking in the beauty it held. A small smile emerged upon her lips as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

Calleigh opened her eyes at the new sound; she glanced to her right and stared. A lone figure stood just ahead of her, encased in darkness that the night had to offer. And yet, it did not matter – she knew who that voice belonged to, she could distinguish it anywhere. Another smile formed on her lips – this time it was wider and fuller, before she called out to the figure. "Tim!"

The figure had been slowly making his way towards Calleigh as she had been staring at him in silence, his footsteps stopped as he reached her. His eyes had lit up at the sight of her and he quietly sat down next to her on the dark green grass below. "Hello princess." He spoke out with a lop-sided grin playing upon his lips.

Calleigh continued to grin as she leaned closer to the man beside her. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a tight embrace. They silently held onto one another, both breathing in each other scent before they slowly pulled away from one another; even though separated, they stared at each other for a mere second or two before they both glanced away to stare at anything but each other.

As she contemplated what to say, Calleigh silently fiddled with the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt while Tim ran a hand through the deep full grass that surrounded them. Silence encased them, binding them before she broke the silence, "So, you're back."

Speedle turned his face towards her and nodded quietly, "It seems that way."

Calleigh nodded in return as she gave up playing with her sleeve to stare at a nearby tree, "So Speed, what are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same, princess."

A faint smile formed on her lips, "But I asked you first, so spill." He laughed in response as he nudged her softly with his elbow.

"I guess…I like to sit out here sometimes."

Calleigh took in a deep breath and glanced around – taking in her surroundings, taking in the beauty and calmness it offered, "I can understand why." She answered back.

"What about you, princess?"

Calleigh paused, unsure on how to respond – she wondered if she should say what she truly felt or not. It had been quite some time since either of them had a real heart to heart with one another. Maybe she should just speak with her heart and not her head this time; she could not let this opportunity that was given to her slip away through her fingertips.

"I – I guess I was waiting for you to arrive."

Tim gazed at her; he was a bit surprised at her response. "Oh you did?"

She nodded silently. "Somehow I just – I just" she paused to stare into his eyes, "I knew you'd come."

A gentle smile formed upon Speed's lips as he lifted a hand toward her face. Softly, he allowed his fingers to caress her cheek for a moment before letting them fall away. Calleigh caught his falling hand; she held his hand tenderly within her own as she gazed quietly at the man before her. "Was it hard for you?"

"Was what?"

"You know, finding your way here."

He shook his head as he entwined his fingers with hers, "A little I suppose."

Calleigh blinked, "Really?"

Tim nodded in silence and started to shift around to lay down next to Calleigh. His head was upon her lap, one of her hands was in his hair and the other he was still holding with his own hand. He stared upward to the dark sky above them before his eyes trailed over to her face, "You miss me don't you?"

Calleigh swallowed as she stopped stroking his hair. She pondered on how to answer his question; she decided to continue talking with her heart. "Yes." She stroked his hair softly once again, "I miss you so much that it hurts." She whispered out to him. "You touched my heart…" she sighed deeply, "You touched my soul Tim and it cries for your presence – your love."

Tim squeezed the hand he held gently before speaking, "I love you too."

"I know."

Tim closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feel of her fingers in his hair, "I'll never forget." He whispered. "I'll never forget when I first met you, being with you…"

Calleigh stared down at the man that rested his head on her lap, her eyes shined brightly. "Tim…"

He just continued as if not interrupted, "I knew all along." He started out slowly, "Knew that I'd see you once again." He paused for a brief moment, "I'm sorry." He swallowed hard, he did not want to continue but he had to, "I…I never meant to hurt you the way I did…"

Silent tears escaped Calleigh's eyes as she heard his words, heard them deeply within her heart. Her voice shook with emotion as she spoke, "If there – there really is a god" she had to pause to control herself enough to speak clearly, "and if he could grant me just one wish…" Tenderly she touched his face, "I'd go back to the day we met."

Tim sat up and turned around to face her, he lifted both of his hands to cup her teary face, "it's okay." He gave her a soft smile, "I know that you just want things to be better but just know that I still love you."

"I love you too…" Calleigh whimpered out.

Tim nodded as he let his hands fall to his sides, "I know but you need to move past this, princess." Calleigh shook her head at those words, "No! I can't. I still need you Tim!" she whined.

He shook his head and paused for a moment before answering. "No, no you don't Calleigh." He stared deeply into her eyes, "You need to move past this, princess, you have so much to offer life – you can't let this hold you back." Tim allowed his eyes to drift upward to the sky above, "I better get going."

Tears ran down her face as she gazed at him, "So soon?"

Tim leaned in and kissed her lips with as much emotion he could offer into it, as he pulled away his own eyes shined brightly. "Just remember I'm always with you." He touched her chest where her heart would be, "Right there, I'm in your heart – always." He wiped the tears off of her face, "I'll always love you."

Even though more tears fell from her eyes, Calleigh smiled gratefully at him, "It hurts but – but thanks for this, you know."

Tim beamed, "I know, princess" silently he stood straight and stretched lazily for a moment before glancing down at Calleigh, "and you're welcome." He gave her a quick wink before he slowly faded away, vanishing completely from sight as if he never was there to begin with.

Calleigh continued to stare in the direction where Tim once was, she didn't even blink at what had just happened – she just stared for a few moments in silence trying to digest what had transpired between them. She smiled slightly to herself, "I'm glad we had this talk, Tim" she whispered, knowing in her heart he could hear her.

Soundlessly she stood from the spot where she was sitting and as she wrapped her arms around herself, she glanced upward to the night sky watching as a full moon started to form from behind a cloud. It cast a soft glow to the spot where Tim once stood as if it was planned that way. With a smile still in place, she stared at the moon's round beauty for a moment before she brushed her golden blonde hair away from her face with one hand. She truly was grateful for the heart to heart talk she had with Tim. It made her own heart feel at ease with her loss.

With her hands buried deep within the pockets of her jeans she slowly moved away from where she was, walking away in silence. Calleigh knew in her heart that she would always love him, knew that she couldn't live without him but she understood now that she had to. She had to let go and live – for him. Without looking back, she whispered out a silent "goodbye" as she left her lover's grave all alone, with only the company of trees that surrounded it. As she walked a way, she smiled and knew that in her heart, Tim watched her go with a smile upon his own face.

She was finally accepting his death and was starting the process of moving on with her life.

"Goodbye Tim."

**FIN.**


End file.
